Supernova Girl
by Kneazle
Summary: Orion likes Zenon... but can he tell her he likes her? Fluff alert! r&r please!
1. Chapter One - Supernova Girl

Supernova Girl

Supernova Girl

By: Kneazle

*-*-*-*

Disclaimer: I don't own Zenon. She and all other characters belong to Disney.

Spoilers to _Zenon: The Zequel_._ _

*-*-*-*

"Hey, Zee, what's new?" Orion asked, as he passed Zenon in the hallway of their space station. 

"Oh, hi, Orion! Isn't Protozoa's new single stellar?" Zenon asked, happily. She held up a small disk case and showed it to him. Happily obliging Zenon, Orion took it and looked at the cover. It showed Protozoa on the cover with his space guitar. Inside, when Orion flipped it open, there, written in gold ink, was, _Hey Zee, here's the first copy of my new single – Milky Way love. Lots of love from your friend, Protozoa_. There was a heart next to Protozoa's name, and Orion grinned.

"Still talking to Protozoa, are you?" Orion asked, handing the diskette case back to Zenon. 

She nodded, her short blonde hair do bobbing as she did so, "Yeah. He sent me some tickets to his new tour – he's making a stop up here on the new International Space Stay."

"Really?" Orion asked, widening his eyes. "How are you going to get there?"

Zenon sighed. "I don't know. Commander Plank and Aunt Judy can't take me – and my parents are being pain major."

"Well… if you can get their permission, uh… maybe I can ask my… um, cousin on the Space Stay to pick us up and take us back…" Orion said hopefully.

"Really?" She squealed. "You'll do that for me?"

"Of course, Zee," replied Orion, finishing off in his mind, _anything for you, Zenon._ She was completely blind when it came to love – she wouldn't notice if he did this for her, after all, when does Zenon notice anything ever since her newfound fame with the aliens?

*-*-*-*

Two weeks later had passed, and Margie, Nebula, Zenon and Orion stood outside the docking platform to the space shuttle they'd be taking to the I.S.S. Orion's cousin had agreed to pick them up, and bring them back after the concert with Protozoa. 

"This is stellar _major_," Margie said, smiling broadly. She hugged Zenon (the twentieth time in the day, Orion noted), and proceeded in hugging him too. 

"Yeah, thanks Orion, for doing this for us," Nebula smiled. She wiggled her eyebrows afterwards, once Zenon engaged Margie in a conversation of Protozoa, and leant close to Orion. "You like _Ze_-_non_." Nebula dragged on Zenon's name in a singsong voice.

Orion shifted uncomfortably. "What makes you think that, Nebula?"

"You're always looking at her… and then there was that little 'bump' at the wedding a month ago… and you guys are always talking and laughing and joking…" Nebula trailed off, smirking. "Well… admit it!"

Orion sighed. "Fine. But don't interfere! I don't think she likes me, though. It would be awesome if she did, Neb. How do I get her to notice me?"

"Nothing." Nebula said. Orion asked, "huh?" and Nebula sighed, explaining, "I think Zee already likes you, but won't admit it to anyone. After all, she was bummed major when Greg dumped her. So, just be your weird self, and she'll come around and get it."

"Hey, you two! Our ride leaves now!" Zenon called back, waving. Margie was jumping up and down, and finally dragged Zenon to the space shuttle. Orion and Nebula looked up from the very private (Zenon assumed) conversation and looked guiltily at her. She felt a pang in her lower stomach, and shook it off – _I can't be jealous of Neb and Orion… there's nothing going on between them!_ But she still couldn't shake the feeling off…

*-*-*-*

"This is great!" Margie screamed over the noise of the other people. Zenon smiled, but her heart wasn't in it. She led the group over to a VIP guard, who stopped them.

"You're not allowed back here – only Protozoa's closest friends are allowed." He snapped. "Go away."

"Excuse me," Orion said, "but she's Zenon Karr, and Protozoa sent her the concert tickets _personally_. Ask him and we'll be let in."

The guard growled at Orion, but he held his ground, and finally, the guard nodded and disappeared. He reappeared minutes later, and said in a grunt, "Right this way, please."

He led the, through a maze of back halls, and finally to a side door, which when open, showed the way for the group to be seated in the first row. Margie and Nebula squealed for joy and ran ahead of Zenon and Orion. Orion held the door open for her, and she smiled gratefully at him.

Finding their seats, they sat and waited for the music and Protozoa to show up. Finally, the screams died down when a deep pink cloud appeared on the stage, and music started up. 

**_"Zoom, zoom, zoom…"_**

There was cheers and yells from the female population of the crowd.

**_"Star gazing mega-fast, you hit me like a cosmic blast, you've given me a Technicolor world_**," Protozoa sang, emerging from the pink cloud and began doing his dance on stage. Margie and Nebula screamed in unison, "WE LOVE YOU PROTOZOA!" and Zenon waved at him, and he waved back.

**_"Putting me in over-drive, speed of light I'm so alive, could you be my supernova girl?"_** He crooned, and after a while, the song ended.

"How's everyone out there?" He called out into his micro-microphone, and in his Australian accent. Screams were his reply. "Ah, look who's here… Zenon Karr, you made it once again to my space concert!"

Every girl in the crowd was now glaring at the large overhead picture of Zenon smiling at Protozoa. She waved, but no one said anything, but looked ready to kill her. Orion put his arm protectively around her shoulders, and glared at everyone around them.

Margie whispered to Nebula, "he's so galactic with her, Neb."

"Marjory," Nebula answered.

Protozoa grinned and said, "well, ladies and gentlemen, this next song is dedicated to Zenon who's helped me more than once… _The Galaxy is ours_, gents!"

The song started up and once again, Zenon was forgotten and the song was all that mattered. 

After that was over, he ran through his next diskette, "Protozoa's Greatest hits, number 6", the concert was over and VIP's were lead to the backroom where he and his band were waiting.

"Zenon!" Protozoa said first, racing to her and they hugged. He then hugged each other girl in return ("Nebula! Margie!") And turned to Orion. 

"Taking care of Zenon, now, are you?" He laughed, and shook hands with him. "Don't let her go, she's a supernova," Protozoa chuckled. He then turned to the other VIP pass people. Orion cleared his throat, and said with his eyes to the ground, "Zenon, can I talk to you outside?" He then pointed to the closed-in space balcony.

"Sure," Zenon replied, bemused. 

"Um…" Orion began.

"What is… oh!" Zenon began, but then her eyes widened. "That's not your cousin, is it?"

"What?" Orion looked up sharply, and crinkled his dark brows. "What are you talking about Zee?"

"Oh, nothing," Zenon answered, blushing. She turned to look at space. Orion didn't have the courage yet, so he did the same. 

"Um… Zenon?" Orion tried again.

"Hmm?" was her reply.

"Maybe, when we get back to the Space station… we can… see a micro-movie in the theatre," Orion stuttered.

"What, like a date?" Zenon asked in an odd note, and Orion noticed it as hope in her voice. She cleared her throat and tried again, "you mean a date?"

"Yeah," Orion said slowly. "You want to?"

"Sure," Zenon replied, and looked at him. They leant closer to each other, once they made eye contact, and didn't break it until Zenon closed her eyes.

"Woo-hoo!!" A voice cried out, and Orion and Zenon broke apart, blushing. Protozoa, his band, Margie and Nebula stood in the doorway of the balcony, and were laughing at them.

Orion grinned, sheepishly, and Zenon laughed. "Okay, enough!" She said. 

"Yeah, we'll leave you two _alone_," Margie said, and shut the door after shoving everyone back inside.

Orion and Zenon grinned at each other, and slowly made their way back inside. But, somewhere along the way, Zenon reached out and took Orion's hand in her own.

_My supernova girl_, Orion thought happily, and smiled.

*-*-*-*

Like? Hate? Flame away or write a nice review! All reviews _are_ welcome!


	2. Chapter Two - Zoom Zoom Zoom

Supernova Girl

Chapter Two

D/C: I don't own Zenon – she belongs to Disney. 

A/N: wow! I didn't know so many people would like this story! I was planning to be a single one-story fluff piece, but now… hey, why not? And Allison, if you're ever coming back to read this (Hermione Potter), the Shmurple pen made me write it! IT DID!

**-**

            "Zee?" Orion asked. 

            "Mmm?" asked Zenon. She and Orion were back at the Space Stay, sitting in the Observatory room, which Orion seemed to live in. Cosmic chip bags were empty and littering the area, and notes on alien whereabouts were scattered around the room.

            Orion was in his large commanding chair, his hands protectively on Zenon's delicate waist. She sat in front of him, on his lap, watching the screen for blips and beeps. Her foot was bobbing to another song of Protozoa's.

            "We've been going out for a while now, right?" he started nervously.

            "Yeah. Four luniarious months," replied Zenon, tilting her head back and looking up at Orion. She reached up and played around with his goggles. He chuckled. 

            "And well…"

            "Well what?"

            "I was wondering if maybe… you wanna…"

            "I want to what?" she asked, twisting in the seat to face Orion. She leaned closer, the tip of her nose touching his, smiling.

            "If you want to"—he was going to continue when a loud _beep_ came from the machine. "Damn!" he said, leaping out of the seat. Zenon quickly got out of his way, as she wasn't suppose to be down here since Margie had arrived and her detention was up.

            Sighing, she thought, _so close._ She looked over his shoulder as he typed frantically on the keyboard and pressed flashing red buttons.

            "Satellite or alien?" she asked quietly.

            "Not sure yet," he murmured. Zenon sighed and sat in the now non-occupied chair. She took this time to look Orion over. They had both changed since they had gotten together and Margie had decided to stay on the Space Stay.

            Zenon was now filling out nicely in all the right places (Orion's words), and her chin-length hair had grown again to reach just past her shoulders. She now wore fashionable reading glasses (something to do with talking to the aliens back near the moon), but still had her knack for nighttime garbage raids. Only once or twice had she fallen in and hurt herself, as Orion usually came with her to keep her out of trouble. 

            Orion, Zenon thought, changed the most. He had lost most of his geeky, "The aliens are invading! The aliens are invading!" nonsense, but some still remained as it _was_ his job to monitor the sky's. His hair was the small, spiked black, and he still wore his goggles. But he was still adorable, and much more seen in the Space Stay society, as he and Zenon caught movies every few weeks in the theatre on the SS. 

            "I think I should call Commander Plank," said Orion finally. Zenon snapped out of her revere. 

            "Are you sure? You don't want it to be a false alarm," she said, remembering what had happened to her when she heard zum's.

            "Yeah, true." He sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Zee, I think I should call him down here. You better leave."

            "Orion," she said sadly. True, she shouldn't be here in the first place, but still, what he had said hurt. "Okay… well, send me a message on my com-link later, okay?"

            "Sure," he said absent-mindedly as he bent over to re-check calculations. "Bye."

            Zenon sighed as she walked back up the rickety stairs and exited the Observatory. As she walked down the hall, many people she passed said hello, and she had a small conversation with Lynxx.

            "Hey Mom, hi dad," sighed Zenon as she entered the Karr household. Her mother looked up from her newspaper and her father came striding through the door a few seconds later, humming.

            "Hey Zee," he said, kissing her on the check. "How is Orion?"

            "Fine," she sighed again, heading to the stairs. "I'll be in my room."

A few minutes after she had fallen on her bed, her mother was at the door, asking, "What happened?"

"He… acted all distant because he got a beep." Zenon revealed, lying facedown on her bed. She punched her pillow.

"Beep?" her mother asked, raising an eyebrow.

Zenon blushes sheepishly. 

"You weren't down in the Observatory Lab again, were you Zee?" Mrs. Karr asked sternly. Zenon grinned a bit before shrugging. "ZENON!"

"Sorry," she laughed, "but I like spending time with him… really…"

"So what happened after he got a beep?" Mrs. Karr asked as she let the door slid to a close behind her. She seated herself on Zenon's desk chair. 

"Well, he went all authority major and then said he was going to call Commander Plank. I had to go, he said, and he didn't even really say goodbye to me, Mom," cried Zenon, finishing off with a wail. She stared up at her ceiling. 

"He has a lot on his mind, Zee," Mrs. Karr started. "Maybe… you two should spend a little less time with each other. How about a trip to Aunt Judy's? I know she's still on Earth sorting through her baggage. She doesn't know what to bring to space next semester."

"Spend time with Aunt Judy?" squealed Zenon. "Stellar, Mom! That's an idea major! When can I leave?"

"How about next week? I'll see what I can do, okay, now that Commander Plank is my brother-in-law," she laughed. Zenon jumped off the bed and ran into her mother's arms. 

"You're the best, Mom!" she sighed happily. 

**-**

            The following week had passed quickly, and before she knew it, Zenon was heading to Earth to see Aunt Judy. The day after her mother had suggested it, Zenon was on the com-link, talking to Aunt Judy.

            "Aunt Judy, its lunarious, I'm spending a whole two weeks with you on Earth! Mom said that I maybe can help you pack?" asked Zenon, smiling.

            "Aw, really? Honey that would be great! I get to see my favourite niece again!" Aunt Judy's face broke out into a huge smile.

            "Aunt Judy, spazz minor, I'm your only niece," replied Zenon. She grinned and they began to talk about what Zenon could do while she was down there. 

            Margie and Nebula were jealous because Zenon had also contacted Protozoa and was going to be shown his summer retreat for a few days too.

            During this time, Zenon hardly saw Orion. He was either busy trying to get more bleeps or was in Commander Plank's office. Finally, Zenon had enough.

            "Orion? Can we talk?" she asked, looking down the stairs to talk to him.

            "Sure, Zee," replied the teen. He was bending over the keyboard, typing furiously into the board and pressing buttons and occasionally listening to beeps. Zenon sighed and placed a stray strand of her blonde hair behind her ear.

            "Orion, though we've been going out for four months and we were inseparable, I… I think I need a break from you," said Zenon, wringing her hands together at her waist.

            "What?" now she had his attention. "Zee, are you… breaking up… with me?"

            "Well… no, not really," replied Zenon. She sighed, breaking down. "Seadus Lepeadus, Orion, you're spending more time lately with your machines and the Observatory than with me, I can't take it anymore. I need a break from you – from this – so tomorrow morning I'm leaving for Earth for two weeks."

            "Zenon?" Orion asked, startled. He stood up, ignoring the soft beeps coming from the machine behind him. "You're leaving? What? Why…"

            "Sweat minor, Orion, you'll find some other lunarious girl out here for you. You won't be too pancaked about me, I hope," waved Zenon. She then started back up the stairs. "See you in two weeks."

            Disappearing, Orion realized he had just lost everything the universe had meant for him. Scrambling, he tried to hurry up the stairs to block her off, but a loud beep caught his attention, his turned, and tripped.

            "OW!" he cried, falling flat on his nose. Swearing, he pushed himself up, forgetting about the beeps and pushed past Commander Plank.

            "Orion, I came down here because I heard some beeps over my com-link since you weren't picking up—" he broke off when Orion pushed past him, swinging around the sliding door and looking up and down the hallway.

            Zenon was nowhere in sight.

**-**

            That night Zenon cried over her loss. She had hated breaking up with Orion, but she did it, and was thankful that he had morning duty in the Observatory today too.

            When she woke up, she showered, dressed in Earth clothing and grabbed her two suitcases. She kissed Mr. and Mrs. Karr goodbye, and hugged both Margie and Nebula. She exchanged byes with Lynxx and her two other boy friends, before turning and walking into the space shuttle.

            Nebula sighed, linking arms with Margie. "It's macro that her own boyfriend wouldn't come see her off."

            "Didn't you hear?" asked Lynxx. 

            "Hear what?" asked gossip-loving Margie.

            "Zenon broke up with Orion last night," inputted the white boy. Margie and Nebula both turned around, realizing that Zenon was already strapped in the shuttle and it was t-minus ten seconds and counting.

            Before they could reply, Orion came running down the hall, skidding to a halt before them. He frantically looked around, "Zenon?"

            The group silently pointed to the docking station.

            Sighing, he raised his arms in defeat before bringing them crashing down, falling into a nearby seat. 

            "Why didn't you see her off?" demanded Margie. She stood with her hands on her hips, glaring at Orion. "You're no better than Greg!"

            Orion winched. "I realized that not paying attention to Zenon and getting myself wrapped up in the whole alien thing was straining our relationship. I didn't mean to… oh, what am I saying?"

            "Orion, you're crushing major on Zenon! Go after her!" Nebula said, sitting next to him. Margie sat on his other side, "yeah! It's fabulo that you care so much about Zee. Go to Earth, to her Aunt Judy's."

            Orion looked up at the two girls, and smiled weakly. "Thanks, you two. Zee's lucky to have friends like you."

            "What are you talking about, Rio?" laughed Nebula. "We've been your friends too since Margie's dad went crazy blasting the space stay."

            "Hey!" argued Margie, but Nebula added a quick, "no offense."

            "Orion, go after her. She cares about you, it's obvious she's hurting." Lynxx interrupted. 

            "Right," he nodded, standing up. 

**-**

            "Hey, Aunt Judy? Where do you want this vase?" called Zenon, holding a crystal vase carefully.

            "Here, I'm going to sell it," she called back as the doorbell rang. "Can you be a dear and get that, Zee?"

            "Sweat minor, Aunt Judy!" she called back, and trotted over to the door.

            Ever since she had arrived on Earth a week ago, she had fallen right into place, hanging out with Greg and their old friends. She had also helped Aunt Judy pack up and sell items she wanted and didn't want to take to space. 

            Zenon hadn't been taking care of her appearance lately, half-hoping Orion would send her a message on her com-link, but nothing had come. She had begun to lose hope that he didn't really like her. Sighing, she ran a hand through her messy hair and opened the door.

**-**

            Orion looked up from the piece of paper he was holding. _This is the correct address_, he thought, stepping up to the house. He pressed the doorbell and waited.

            The past week had been agonizing trying to convince Commander Plank to allow him to go to Earth to talk to Zenon, whereas he could have sent her a message. He had argued that seeing her beautiful face was all that mattered.

            Finally, Plank agreed, and here Orion was, hearing footsteps come to the door. It swung open, and he sucked in a breath. 

            _God, you're gorgeous_, he wanted to say, but instead he found himself staring at Zenon's beautiful face. Her hair was done up messily on top of her head, piled, and she wore simple dirty work clothes. Sure, she wasn't what most men would go after looking like this, but Orion knew what was beneath that – her honesty, her carelessness, her braveness, her self.

            "Orion?" she asked, clearly shocked.


	3. Chapter Three - The Galaxy Is Ours

Supernova Girl

Chapter Three 

D/C: Disney is the owner of Zenon. I merely borrow the characters for entertainment purposes.

A/N: the final and last chapter of the "Supernova Girl" series. Mayhap I will write another later on, now that Zeller's has a nice selection of Disney Original Movies on sale ^.~

Spoilers: _Zenon_ and _Zenon: The Zequel_

**-**

            Zenon opened the door, sighing as she ran a hand through her messy hair. She then stared at the teenager standing on Aunt Judy's doorstep.

            Orion stood there, looking out of place in his crazy but adorable space-stay clothes. His slightly orange-reddish hair looked brighter in the Earth sun, his freckles seemed more than plentiful. 

            "Orion?" she asked, shocked. Orion grinned his little half-smile, and laughed quietly.

            "Hey Zee," he started. He ran a hand through his hair nervously. Zenon had noticed this trait early on in their relationship when they had first started going out.

            "What are you doing here?" she blurted out before she could stop herself. Orion chuckled.

            "I came to see you," he replied. Then he looked doubtful. "You're not pancaked, are you?"

            Zenon's eyes widened. "So then my worrying if you were going to call over my com-link was a waste of time," she murmured more to herself than to Orion.

            He suddenly looked sheepish as he asked, blushing, "should I have called first? I know it's a shock for me to be down here like this, but Zee… oh God, I felt so bad about what had happened and I—I wanted to see you. To apologize. In person."

            "Orion," Zenon whispered, tears in her eyes. "I thought," she laughed shakily. "I thought that you liked the alien sightings and bleeps more than me."

            Orion, realizing once again, what a jerk he had been, stepped forward and enveloped Zenon in a hug. She wrapped her own arms around his back, holding him close. 

            Judy just happened to step through the door that separated the room she had been in and the room Zenon had been in.

            "Zenon, do you know where…?" her voice trailed off when she saw Orion and Zenon hugging in the doorway. Her gaze softened and she slowly backed away, but not before Orion had glanced up.

            "Oh, uh, hey, Mrs. Plank," he blushed, letting go of Zenon quickly. Zenon turned and grinned at her Aunt. 

            "Sorry, Aunt Judy," she said sheepishly. 

            "It's not problem, Zee," laughed Judy, placing down the paper she had in her hands. She looked back and forth between the two. "Orion, why don't you come in? You can help Zee pack and me. You know I'm coming up there, right?"

            She waved him over, and Orion, feeling a little less out of place, grinned back and stepped in the house.

            He looked at Zenon for confirmation, and she nodded. "I'll be back in the kitchen, going through the dishes," she announced, and walked away.

            With this said, Judy motioned Orion towards her. "Did you two get into a fight?" she whispered.

            Orion looked down at the floor guiltily. "Yeah… and I wanted to come down here to say I was sorry."

            "Which I gather you did," she winked at him roguishly. Orion coughed and blushed a bright red. "You sly space-boy, you."

            Orion then squeaked, "I'm going to help Zenon in the kitchen." Before running out of the hallway and into the swinging door Zenon disappeared through.

            Judy, with her hands on her hips, paused for a second before letting out a loud laugh. She continued laughing all the way up the stairs into her bedroom.

**-**

            Zenon looked up when Orion entered the kitchen, the remnants of his blush still evident on his freckled face.

            "I take it you and Aunt Judy spoke," she said from her spot on the floor. She sat with her back to him, looking through the cupboards. 

            "Yeah," he said, watching her. She then nodded, "I see," and opened one of the cupboards. She went on her knees and looked in, searching. Orion's eyes traveled from the back of her head to her spine and finally – he looked away, another blush on his face.

            "What?" Zenon asked, standing. She was staring at him.

            "Uh… nothing," he coughed to hide his embarrassment. Zenon grinned.

            "Was there something you wanted to see?" she asked, pushing back a piece of blonde hair. 

            "What?" he asked, his eyes wide. Zenon laughed when he caught the double meaning. 

            "I mean here on Earth, dirty major boy," she giggled. "I can ask Aunt Judy for a day off. Just you and me walking around here, it'll be stellar!"

            "Yeah?" Orion looked happy at the idea. "I'd like that. Will your Aunt Judy mind?"

            "Sweat minor, Orion," laughed Zenon, waving him off as she passed by, "this is my Aunt Judy we're talking about."

            Orion smiled, grabbed her around the waist and pulled her close. "Then she won't mind if you don't ask her a bit later, will she?"

            Zenon turned in Orion's grasp and smiled softly up at him. Tracing his jaw line, she placed a butterfly kiss on his lips. 

            "Maybe, maybe not," she teased, "but I'll still ask her now."

            Orion groaned, but let Zenon go. She disappeared and reappeared a few minutes' later, dangling Aunt Judy's VW Beetle keys in her hands. 

            "You can drive?" asked Orion doubtfully. 

            "No," replied Zenon, "but you can."

**-**

            A couple of hours later, Orion and Zenon were at the stables where Greg worked, strapping themselves up and getting ready for a ride.

            "You know how to ride, don't you, Orion?" asked Greg, helping him place his feet in the stirrups. 

            "Yeah, yeah," he blanched, looking at Zenon over Greg's bent head. He made a scared face and Zenon giggled. 

            "It's okay Greg, we'll go slow," assured Zenon. Greg looked up, nodded and smiled.

            "Well, see you guys later then," he laughed, slapping the rump of Orion's horse. Orion let out a terrified shriek as the horse began galloping ahead. 

            "Greg," chided Zenon, shaking her head. She then nudged her horse straight into a run after Orion's horse. They caught up easily and then settled for an easy canter. 

            Zenon lead him through the forestry area and finally to the beach, which was deserted for miles.

            "It's beautiful here," said Orion, taking in a deep breath of salt air. Zenon nodded, letting the wind toss her hair around. 

            "But it's much more fun with you here," said softly Zenon, as she glanced over at him. "Orion, do you forgive me for my rational ideas?"

            "About me being another space-geek?" asked Orion. He shook his head. "You have nothing to apologize for. You changed me, Zee, for the better. I felt… like I was finally accepted because I was with you. Once I received that first bleep, it was only then did I realize that I hadn't changed.

            "After, when you left, I noted just how alone I was." Orion slipped off his horse and walked towards Zenon's. He helped her down and kept his hands on her waist. "Zee, we're one soul – without you, I'm incomplete."

            Zenon's eyes filled with tears. "What are you saying, Orion?"

            "I'm saying that I love you, Zenon Karr," he replied softly, letting his forehead touch with hers. Zenon's tears overflowed and streaked down her cheeks. "Do you love me?"

            Zenon leaned in, kissed Orion fully on the lips and whispered against them, "yes, yes I do love you."

            Orion smiled full-heartedly and held Zenon close. Together, they watched the Earth sun set, their shadows as dusk grew, merging into one.

            They were one.


End file.
